redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Umrag the Destroyer/The Blue Cross
Prolouge A ship sped along the sea, pursued by another one. The first vessel was clearly not made for fighting, but just a trading ship. Most of the crew were sailors, and there was a few knights in blue armor. The second ship was an entirely different matter. It was a large, four-masted vessel, teeming with mercenary warriors. The four-master was steadily gaining on the small vessel. Then grapples snaked out from the second ship and attached themselves on the sloop. A fox shouted, "Surrender, or else will kill ya!" A knight answered the shout. "In your dreams, fox! Take out your crossbows and fire at will!" The sailors and knights took out crossbows and fired. Most of the arrows missed, but a few took out their attackers. Then pirates slid down the grapples, tackling sailors and knights. Then the leader of the knights came. He fought, and killed two mercanaries, before he was confronted by the leader mercenary. They fought, sometimes one on top, sometimes the other. Then the knight had his helmet knocked of, revaling him to be a ferret. "Give me the Blue Cross!" The ferret bared his teeth. "Never!" Then he was knocked down, and the fox put his blade at the knight's throat. "Then you will die!" The ferret glanced at another knight, who was near a barrel with a wire. He nodded a little bit. The knight returned the nod. He set the wire on fire, then sighed. Suddenly, a tremendous explosion rent the air, blowing up both ships and crews. When the smoke cleared the only things that were left was pieces of timber and dead corpses. On one of the pieces was a blue cross, with silver around the edges. It floated away from the wreckage, to another island. Chapter 1 Brumsy and Mumsy skipped along the beach, singing a little tune. They were both little springhares, and more naughty children you couldn't meet. Then, Brumsy suddenly cried out and began hopping on one foot. "Wha the matta, Bwumsy?" His mate jumped up and down on her paw, and she replied, "Ah stepped on somting shawp!" Mumsy picked up the Blue Cross, and cried out in amazment. "Would'ja look at this? This tingy is pwetty!" "Ya, let's give it to mommy!" The little hares raced back the way they came, thier pain forgotten. A shadowy figure followed them. Brumsy and Mumsy ran into a little cottage, yelling, "Momma, momma, we have a pwesent for you!" A female hare walked up to the little ones. "Yes dears, what have you found?" Brumsy showed his mother the Blue Cross. "Oh, how pretty! Thank you so much! Now go out and play!" The babies ran out, then the mother heard a few squeals, then silence. She stood up, and picked up a floorboard in a hidden place. She belted on a breastplate and picked up a knife. She quietly approached the doorway... then lept out, pointing her dagger to the direction from which her children's squeals had sounded. Brumsy was on the ground, unconcious, bleeding from her head. A cloaked and hooded figure held Mumsy up by her neck, a dagger at her throat. The little springhare was too scared to move. She gasped in shock. "Put her down, you... you beast!" The figure merely tightened his hold on Mumsy. "Now why should I... Elaina?" The hare was so shocked, that she dropped her dagger. "Justin? But why would you..." The beast tossed his hood back, to reveal a very handsome hare. Elaina broke into tears. Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction